1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card gaming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video poker gaming machine for displaying cards on a display, thereby dealing the cards to a player for allowing the player to play a game is known as one kind of card gaming machine of amusement. In the video poker, for example, the player can exchange one card for another by performing selection operation after five cards are dealt. Here, if the player selects a card to be held without exchange, the remaining cards not held are turned outside out, and a new card after exchange is displayed as the player presses a button. (For example, refer to JP-A-2001-70642.) The game result is determined in response to the prize effected according to the combination of the held cards and the new card after exchange. Thus, the poker gaming machine allows the player to expect that the card combination will result in a high prize and enjoy playing the game when the new card after exchange is displayed.
However, special effect of image display or sound is not produced from the player determining the bet count to displaying the first dealt card and at the point in time, if a big prize such as royal flush or four of a kind is complete or if no prize is complete, the game proceeds in a similar manner. For example, if the player determines the bet count and then presses a button, five cards dealt in the beginning are displayed with the inside out at the same time or one at a time from left to right, whereby the cards dealt to the player are displayed; the cards are displayed according to a given pattern regardless of what the prize completed at the point in time is. Thus, the game easily becomes monotonous.